This invention relates to an illuminated switch wherein the button thereof is illuminated in a particular color to provide indication of the switch location in darkness.
It has long been hoped to have a switch which can provide indication of the switch location in darkness. Accordingly, many illuminated switches have been developed. However, they are complicated in construction and comparatively expensive in manufacture.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated switch which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.